Traditional, known home electric appliances use a host computer board connected to a variety of drive components and sensors. An increasing number of processors and sensors have been used in modern home appliances to make them more intelligent and human-oriented, especially in higher level models of an appliance series. However, this leads to a corresponding increase in the number of connection lines between the master control board and the peripheral execution components, which can lead to a difficulty in wiring and signal interference.
Separate development of master control boards for different model levels of the same series, to more easily manage the connections, may result in a lengthy design cycle and a waste of design resources. Conversely, a unified control board design throughout the series may result in numerous redundant design aspects, an increased material cost of products, a high maintenance cost, and necessary replacement of the entire master control board due to a failure of some function.
FIG. 1 illustrates an existing example of a master control board connected with components of a washing machine. For the exemplary washing machine with four water valves, two dispensing valves and two sensors, there are required four signal lines, four second power supply lines and five first power supply lines, all of which are connected directly with the master control board. Complicated bundles of lines result in difficult assembly, and the numerous and long bundles of lines also render the stability of a system insufficient.